


Not What He Thought

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment_fic's prompt of NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, *I vaaant to drrrink yourrrrr blood!*</p><p>If only Tony had known vampires could be like this . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Thought

  
As a little kid, Tony had been deathly afraid of vampires. Even of the campy ones that were all bad accents and even worse off-the-rack tuxedos. Because, c'mon! They killed you by sucking out your blood. No quick bullet to the brain, no way to fight them off. Just complacently letting them kill you. Well, according to the movies he saw anyway.

He really wished he had seen this version instead. Wished he had seen what he saw in the mirror now. Wished he had known what it was like to freely give of himself to care for a lover, to willingly give his life's blood in the most intimate of acts.

Wood and steel hardened hands roamed his body, eliciting thrills, soothing sultry shocks of pleasure. Blunt fingernails raked through his chest hair, scoring across his nipples, leaving fire in their wake. Soft lips pressed against his skin, red with his blood, moist from his kisses.

He fisted his cock, trying to stave off the orgasm, wanting to stay locked in this dreamy state of perfection. Gibbs' cock thrusting deep inside his body, Gibbs' fangs sank deep inside his jugular, taking what he needed: pleasure, nourishment, Tony.

The End


End file.
